Showbiz
Showbiz Central Plus is a a weekdays entertainment news and talkshow in the Philippines. It premiered on April 30, 2007-present and was the longest-running weekdays entertainment news and talkshows in Philippine-television started airing on GMA Network airing every Monday-Fridays afternoons from 2:30-4:30pm on via worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV. The show is the network's flagship national Showbiz-Oriented talkshow program, and simultaneously broadcast on radio through Super Radyo DZBB 594 and Barangay LS 97.1 in Mega Manila and several of its regional Super Radyo stations nationwide (Super Radyo 909 Palawan, Super Radyo 1323 Iloilo, Super Radyo 999 Cebu and Super Radyo 1125 Davao). Format Showbiz Central combines showbiz news with innovative and out-of-the-box live interview gimmicks. It serves as an avenue for controversial stars to confess, retaliate, and break exclusive statements. It gives many Filipinos a sneak peek at the most talked about upcoming television series and films. It also bridges the gap that separates the stars from their fans. It gives its viewers an idea of what celebrity life is like behind the camera. The Third Decade of The Only Showbiz Authority (2012-present) Right-After Rufa Mae Quinto and Pia Guanio farewell by GMA Network management took in several celebrities to was joined by Jennylyn Mercado John Lapus Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan on board In 2012-present coinciding with its 12th anniversary, the show welcomed a new female main hosts of Showbiz Central Plus & Startalk in Yam Concepcion and Yassi Pressman who impressed viewers with herself with and candor when she appeared as guest co-hosts for a few weeks. was later on taken in as guest co-hosts and went on to appear in the show as such for three months until the was named as Pia Guanio and Rufa Mae Quinto's permanent replacement for in the show which duplicated with Yassi Pressman and Yam Concepcion where in it became his second home right-after the was suspended in Eat Bulaga! of GMA-7 and ASAP Natin To of ABS-CBN in 2012-present and became its main hosts in several occasions. On December 24 2018-present the GMA Network management the weekdays decided to move Showbiz Central Plus to and early Monday-Fridays afternoons timeslots right after the noontime variety shows Eat Bulaga! (Weekdays editions) GMA Network The moved timeslots was due to the reason that it never gained headway against its rival noontime variety shows It's Showtime (Weekdays) of ABS-CBN With the change, the show unwittingly pioneered a "seamless" patch segment at the start of its show where the Singer Actor and TV hosts Tito Sotto & Vic Sotto Luzon Visayas Mindanao Seameless Na Always brimming with energy Tito Sotto & Vic Sotto for Eat Bulaga! (Weekdays editions) was given the task of turning voiceover for a smooth transition the concluding portion of Eat Bulaga! (Weekdays editions) to The Showbiz Central Plus hosts would pick it up from there and the mainstays of both shows exchange on-air banter for a couple of minutes, punctuated with a lot of friendly jeers, private jokes and ribbing The reformatted show premiered On December 3, 2018-present a new online show I Want Showbiz Central was launched hosted by Raqi Terra Lyka Barista Malaya Macaraeg Maine Mendoza and Carlo Marasigan The online show will on air at 12:00-2:30pm PHT 150 minutes before the airing of Showbiz Central Plus replacing by Showbiz Central Chillout Main Hosts * John Lapus (2007-present) * Yassi Pressman (2012-present) * Yam Concepcion (2012-present) * Jennylyn Mercado (2011-present) * Carlo Marasigan (2007-present) * Joe Marasigan (2007-present) Online Hosts *Raqi Terra (2018-present) *Lyka Barista (2018-present) *Malaya Macaraeg (2018-present) *Maine Mendoza (2018-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2018-present) Guest Hosts *Raqi Terra (2018-present fill-in for Yam Concepcion and Yassi Pressman) *Lyka Barista (2018-present fill-in for Yam Concepcion and Yassi Pressman) *Malaya Macaraeg (2018-present fill-in for Yam Concepcion and Yassi Pressman) *Maureen Wroblewitz (2018-present fill-in for Yam Concepcion and Yassi Pressman) Segments Hosts *Raqi Terra (2018-present Da-Who Semgent Host) *Lyka Barista (2018-present Da-Who Segment Host) *Malaya Macaraeg (2018-present Da-Who Segment Host) *Maureen Wroblewitz (2018-present Rampage Segment Host) *Joe Marasigan (2018-present T! The Tigbak Authority Segment Host) *Carlo Marasigan (2018-present T! The Tigbak Authority Segment Host) 'Segments' *Da-Who *PAK Check *RAMPAGE *T! The Tigbak Authority *Alok Bati Offer a Greetings *Most Requested Talent *Don't Lie to Me! *Sweet Fire *Central Map *Correct or Reject *The Story of Your Life *The Killer Question: Seal it or Reveal it? *Star Leveling *Intriga Crossfire *Ka-FaceMuk *Be Scene 'Former-Hosts' *Pia Guanio (2007-012) *Rufa Mae Quinto (2007-2012)